pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Noble Hierarchies
Within the Pandora Hearts universe, there have been numerous prominant noble families, each with varying powers and juristictions. Kingships Reim Lunettes mentioned in Retrace XXXIV: Noise of Echo, that there was a ruling King who was the only other person outside of the Four Great Dukedoms who is permitted to allow anyone to approach The Hole where Sablier fell into the Abyss, as his power trumps the power of the Four Great Dukes. However, The King has yet to appear in Pandora Hearts and it is unknown if he will have a significant role. Dukedoms Numerous Dukedoms have always existed, most notable was the Baskerville Dukedom, who owned a Door to the Abyss which they used to form Illegal Contracts in order to protect the balance of the Abyss. The Nightray Dukedom was a Dukedom that often appeared alongside the Baskervilles because they had a strong relationship with the Baskervilles and were were the Baskervilles Dukedom's most trusted allies. A foreign Dukedom soon emerged after having lost a power struggle within their own country and been exiled into the country of the Baskerville and Nightray Dukedoms, The Barma Dukedom. The Barmas immediatly began organizing events in an attempt to get closer to the Baskerville Dukedom and rise up in social status, befriending the Glens, Revis and Oswald. Soon the Tragedy of Sablier broke out because of a conspiracy between the Barma and Vessalius Families against Glen Baskerville. This lead to the submersion of Sablier in the Abyss and the dissappearence of the Baskerville Dukedom. Although the Tragedy was not the fault of the Baskerville Dukedom, Jack Vessalius forced Arthur Barma to write a journal chronicalling false events of the Tragedy of Sablier that painted Jack as the hero of the Tragedy, Oswald (Glen Baskerville) as the one who started the Tragedy alongside his suboordinates, and the Nightrays as traitors who helped the rebels who had been trying to overthrow the government during the chaos. This lead to the rise in power of the Barma Dukedom as well as the Vessalius Family, which had evolved from being a third-rate noble family to being a Dukedom itself. The capitol city moved from the ruined city of Sablier to Reveille after the Tragedy, where many people tried to reobtain peace, and soon the new prospect of the Four Great Dukedoms was put into place, with three of the ruling Dukedoms being the Vessaliuses, the Barmas and the Nightrays, whereas the fourth Dukedom was a matriarchy, the Rainsworth Family. The Four Great Dukedoms recieved unconventional protection from the state and together formed the organization known as Pandora. The purpose of Pandora was to obtain the Intention of the Abyss as well as deal with disturbances with the Abyss' chaotic powers, such as outbreaks of Illegal Contractors as well as The Hole of Sablier. These four Dukedoms each recieved one of the four remaining Doors to the Abyss, while the fifth was still located within The Hole within Sablier for the Baskervilles to escape from the Abyss. Current Families Within the Four Great Dukedoms *Vessalius Family *Nightray Family *Rainsworth Family *Barma Family Current Dukes Previous Dukes The Dukes are the representatives of each of the four families. Duke Raymond Nightray was the Duke of the Nightray family 100 years ago, who was branded as a traitor during the Tragedy of Sablier. Duke Arthur Barma became the Duke of the Barma family after the Tragedy of Sablier, also writing fake events of the Tragedy of Sablier and sealing Glen Baskerville's soul because of Jack Vessalius' influence. Each families Duke is their representative and leader within Pandora and as such, each of them was tasked with forming a contract with the Black Feathered Chain guarding each of their Doors to the Abyss in order for the Door to be used to study Chains, as well as protecting their respective Dukedoms' Key to the Abyss. This combination of requirements was completely met by two of the Four Great Dukedoms, as the Bernard Nightray, or anyone else within the family, could not form a contract with Raven as it was permanently bound to Gilbert, and Oscar Vessalius lacked the right qualities to form a contract, having his brother Xai Vessalius make the contract wit Gryphon instead. Duchess Sheryl Rainswoth and Duke Rufus Barma are the only Dukes still within Pandora who contracted with Owl and Dodo respectively. Duke Bernard Nightray and Duchess Bernice Nightray were both assassinated by Head Hunters alongside their five children and Bernice's brother. Duchess Vessalius died during child birth when she went into labour with Oscar's child, whom died alongside Duchess Vessalius. Dukedoms outside of the Four Great Dukedoms *'The Baskervilles' - Lead by Glen Baskerville, was a noble family that avoided being in the spotlight in the social world over 100 years ago, before the Four Great Dukedoms were instated. *'The Lutwidges' - Lead by Duke Lutwidge. Nobility is assumed to be extinct as their mansion later became an academy for children of nobility. *'The Manibelles' - Lead by Duchess Manibelle, who was killed by Isla Yura's Cult at Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony. Countships or Earldoms The Countships, or Earldoms (both being the same), of Pandora Hearts are families of a lower status of nobility than the Dukedoms. Some members of a Countship act as valets under the Dukedoms, such as Reim Lunettes, who serves the Barma Dukedom. The Dukedoms are lead by a Count and a Countess or an Earl and a Countess. *'The Lunettes' - Lead by Count Lunettes. Reim Lunettes, the honourable Pandora member, is Count Lunettes' son. *'The Rafts' - Lead by Count Raft, who was killed by Isla Yura's Cult at Oz Vessalius' Second Coming of Age Ceremony. *'The Tisses' - Lead by Count Tisse, who was killed by Isla Yura's Cult at Oz's Second Coming of Age Ceremony. *'The Eyries' - Lead by Count Eyrie, who currently owns the only Sealing Stone still intact. Viscountships *More than 100 years ago, Jack was born as the third child of the third rate noble family, The Vessaliuses, which was lead by Viscount Vessalius. After the Tragedy of Sablier, the Vessalius Family rose in status, becoming a Dukedom. This was because of what Jack forced Arthur Barma to write in his memoirs, stating that Jack was the hero of the Tragedy and the Baskervilles were the cause of the Tragedy. Jack's father would have been promoted from Viscount to Duke after the noble families' move to Reveille. Dominions or Lordships *'The Sinclairs' - Lead by Lord Roman Sinclair, the Sinclair bloodline is extinct. Families of Unknown Noble Status *'The Wests - '''Lead by William West, Nobility crumbled after the loss of William West's wife, Phillipe West is the last of the bloodline *'The Garlands''' - A nobility not well known that appeared in Pandora Hearts ~Caucus Race~ Volume 1 - The Story of the Nightrays: Black Widow. It was lead by Dansen Garland before his death, now Dalia Garland is all that remains of the nobility. Others *'Hans ' was Vanessa Nightray's valet, and Vanessa was against the idea of having a commoner as a valet, as her brother did. Which noble family Hans would have came from as well as the family's noble rank were never revealed before Hans' death. Trivia *Although Gilbert Nightray, being the older brother to Vincent, is rightfully entitled to being the new Duke of the Nightray Family because only the adoptive siblings remain, Gilbert has not yet been acknowledged as such. Category:Articles Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Families Category:Vessalius Family Category:Rainsworth Family Category:Nightray Family Category:Barma House